Kaeloo
This article is about the character. If you were looking for an article about the series, go here. Kaeloo the frog is the series' protagonist, who the show is named after. She is the guardian of Smileyland, and is usually the one to suggest the games the characters play. Personality Kaeloo is a sweet and imaginative but dangerously emotionally unstable little frog who's always looking for games to play with her "buddies". She tries to remain calm, but with enough provocation, she enters an intense rage which transforms her into the hulking Bad Kaeloo. She is very kind and forgiving, and she still sees Mr. Cat as a friend (or maybe more than that) despite his cruel and sadistic nature. She is usually the one to stand up for Quack Quack when Mr. Cat is tormenting him. Kaeloo has also shown a less pleasant side of her personality, like in "Let's Play Courtroom Drama" when she emotionally manipulates Mr. Cat, or in "Let's Play Curse of the Pharaoh" where she pretends not to notice that Stumpy is drowning in quicksand. Despite usually being vehemently opposed to cheating, Kaeloo will occasionally cheat to win, as shown in "Let's Play Golf" and "Let's Play Baseball". When pushed past a certain point, she will not hesitate to get revenge, like in "Let's Play Top Models" when she enlists the help of Mr. Cat to get revenge on Pretty. Also, due to the fact that she is the one who comes up with most of the games, she believes that she is entitled to be bossy while playing and gets angry whenever someone questions the rules. As Bad Kaeloo, she is very mean at times and seems to enjoy abusing Mr. Cat, although upon returning to her "normal" form she will apologize for her actions. Nevertheless, Bad Kaeloo also is shown on occasions to genuinely care about her friends. This includes Mr. Cat, who she actually kissed in one episode (despite him not wanting her to). Abilities Kaeloo has the power to transform into Bad Kaeloo, a hulking monster. In some episodes, such as "Let's Play Scaredy Cat", Kaeloo says that her transformations can only happen when she is angry, but in other episodes, such as "Let's Play Golf", she is seen voluntarily transforming. Bad Kaeloo has impressive athletic abilities, such as stopping a car with her bare hands, throwing Mr. Cat into the air at a speed of 88mph, and holding off a meteor. Kaeloo is extremely naïve, and usually she is completely unaware of what is going on around her. She cannot speak normally, and has a lisp. In early episodes, the other characters, especially Mr. Cat, used to make fun of her for it. As Bad Kaeloo, however, she can speak without a lisp. It was heavily hinted at in "Let's Play Spies" that Bad Kaeloo is the original form, and Kaeloo is another form she takes on to be able to make friends. However, Jean Guillaume says Bad Kaeloo is Kaeloo's unconscious expressing itself. Kaeloo is a master of martial arts, even in her "normal" form. She can also use her tongue to snatch things when necessary. Kaeloo's intelligence varies between episodes, from being somewhat smart to being a complete idiot. Role in the show Kaeloo is the protagonist of the show. She is normally the one to suggest playing the games the buddies play. She is the guardian of Smileyland. Most episodes revolve around Kaeloo's superpower of being able to transform into Bad Kaeloo. Appearance Kaeloo is a small frog. She has a green body and her belly and the lower half of her face are yellow. She has red eyes, two red spirals on her cheeks and bright white teeth. Several episodes imply that Kaeloo may be slightly overweight. As Bad Kaeloo, she is twice her normal height. She is large and muscular, with visible veins. Bad Kaeloo has several yellow spots on her body and the red spirals are not present on her cheeks. She has very poor oral hygiene. Her tongue is purple and her teeth are not properly aligned. Her right eye has a yellow scar running through it. Absences She appears in all episodes. Gender Kaeloo's gender has always been unclear for most of the fans of the show. The Italian fan dub and the Hindi dub labeled her as male, however, she has been refered to as a female in many episodes of the show. In the French dub, everybody refers to her as "elle" (meaning "she"), and uses female adjectives when talking about her. There was also a mistake with the dubbing in the English dub when Kaeloo was refered to as a "he" for the first ten episodes. This was soon changed however, everyone refering to her as a "she". On the show, she has shown attraction to both male and female characters. The show's official Facebook page has confirmed that she is actually a hermaphroditehttp://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2zq644m&s=5#.WDWcf17hWf0 (despite the fact that amphibians are only males and females, not hermaphrodites), but the original French dub of the show has confirmed that she was a female. Relationships * Kaeloo and Stumpy's Relationship * Kaeloo and Quack Quack's Relationship * Kaeloo and Mr. Cat's Relationship ** Kaeloo/Mr Cat Relationship * Kaeloo and Pretty's Relationship * Kaeloo and Eugly's Relationship * Kaeloo and Olaf's Relationship Trivia * In the Pilot, her name was Kaelou. * Kaeloo's name is derived from the Japanese word "Kaeru", meaning "frog". * Kaeloo has shown signs of being attracted to two different characters, Mr. Cat (several instances), and Eugly (in "Let's Play Truth or Dare"). * The red spirals on her cheeks are still visible when she is blushing. * The expository comic revealed that Kaeloo lives in a lily house, but her house is yet to be seen on the show. * It has been seen on multiple occasions that Bad Kaeloo talks without a lisp. * Kaeloo is the only amphibian in the cast. * She is the only character besides Olaf to not wear any type of clothing or accessories. * Kaeloo is the guardian of Smileyland. * Kaeloo may be suicidal, as she has expressed joy at the thought of dying. * Kaeloo's transformations cannot take place in zero-gravity conditions. Official Video Gallery Kaeloo's gallery can be viewed here. Sources Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Amphibians Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters